


Destiel Oneshot (Extreme Fluff)

by Silencewillfall_Destiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blushy stuff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silencewillfall_Destiel/pseuds/Silencewillfall_Destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fluffy work will have you squealing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Oneshot (Extreme Fluff)

Castiel was exhausted. After chasing a rogue reaper for miles, he finally caught it and put it to rest. He supposed it would reap itself. After that he became tired, and decided to quit for the day. Cas took himself to the tacky motel room that Sam and Dean were staying in. Only Dean was home…

 

“Hey Cas!” Dean shouted when Castiel appeared, a goofy smile on his face. 

 

“Are you intoxicated?” 

 

“Maybe. Come over here and find out.” Dean flirted. 

 

Cas walked over and sat by Dean on the couch. Dean shifted and lay down, his head on Castiel’s legs. 

“Where were you today? I missed you.” Dean cooed. 

 

“You ARE intoxicated, Dean. You don’t have to see me every day, do you?” 

 

“Of course I do Cas..” Dean pouted, his wide eyes staring up at Cas. 

 

“Oh Dean…” Cas smiled down at him. 

 

Cas stroked Dean’s hair, which was surprisingly soft. 

Dean smiled, and closed his eyes. 

***

“Cas?” Dean spoke softly, breaking the silence.

 

“Yes, Dean?”

 

After a short pause, Dean spoke. 

“Can I kiss you?” He asked Cas, his eyes still closed. 

 

Silence.

 

“Cas?” 

 

“Okay..” Cas said quietly. 

Dean lifted himself up, and their lips locked. 

 

They only stopped when Cas spoke. 

  
  


“I love you, Dean.” 


End file.
